Bizzare Love Triangle
by Uchiha Vnie-chan
Summary: "Aku mencintaimu segini banyak, menunggumu untuk waktu yang begitu banyak dan sakit yang begitu banyak, tanpa pernah mendapat cintamu, walau hanya sedikit saja." "Beri aku waktu untuk membuatmu, sedikit saja menyukaiku." a story of SasuSakuGaa.
1. I

Bukankah kau juga mencintainya, Gaara?

Bukankah kau juga ingin memilikinya? Hanya untuk dirimu seorang?

Bukankah kau adalah seorang yang egois―kau mana mau mengalah demi yang lain―dan membuatnya hanya melihat dirimu?

.

.

Lantas, kenapa kau biarkan dia pergi?

.

.

Kenapa kau biarkan dia jatuh ke pelukan lelaki lain?

.

.

Kenapa, Gaara?

.

.

Bizzare Love Triangle

© 2012

Standard Disclaimer Applied

.

.

Entah sudah berapa banyak cairan berkadar alkohol tinggi itu masuk ke dalam tubuh Sabaku no Gaara melalui mulut dan kerongkongannya yang mulai terasa panas. Pahit, tapi saat ini hanya itu yang dia butuhkan. Satu-satunya cara agar pikirannya tidak terus terfokus pada satu hal yang hanya akan membuatnya frustasi dan semakin lupa diri.

Satu lalu dua teguk lagi. Gelas di tangannya berangsur kosong dan hanya meninggalkan bau khas _wine_ yang menguap di udara. Ia menggoyangkan pelan benda kaca itu dan meraih botol berisi _wine_ yang tersisa seperempatnya dan mencoba menuangkan beberapa mililiter lagi ke dalam gelasnya.

.

.

"Cukup, Gaara."

.

.

Gerakan Gaara terhenti saat sebuah tangan mengambil alih secara paksa botol di tangannya.

Sepasang manik _emerald_ memandangnya penuh emosi. Seperti marah, kecewa, dan juga terluka...

Gaara mendengus pelan. "Sakura."

Wanita itu berdiri di hadapannya, hanya berjarak beberapa senti saja. Bahkan Gaara mampu mencium aroma khas wanita itu dengan jelas di antara kesadarannya yang semakin menipis.

"Kaupikir ini bagus? Kaupikir ini membuatmu baik-baik saja?"

"Apa pedulimu?"

Kali ini giliran gadis itu yang mendengus. "Kau bertanya apa peduliku? Tentu saja aku peduli karena kau masih―"

"Kekasihmu?" potong Gaara cepat sebelum gadis itu menyuarakan hal yang akan membuat hatinya semakin teriris dan lagi-lagi mengeluarkan luka yang terasa begitu menyakitkan. Sesak.

"Tentu saja."

"Katakan itu di hadapan **dia**."

Sejenak, wanita muda itu menahan napasnya. Dia tidak bodoh, tentu saja dia tahu apa yang sedang Gaara bicarakan. Dan itu membuatnya sesak.

"Tidak bisakah kita―"

"Aku lelah." Gaara menghela napas berat. "Aku ingin istirahat."

Perlahan, dengan kepala yang berdenyut menyakitkan―tapi tidak lebih sakit dari jiwanya yang bahkan nyaris mati rasa―ia bangkit dan berjalan meninggalkan wanita yang masih menatapnya hampa.

.

.

"_Bahkan jika kalian menjalin kasih pun, jika pada akhirnya kalian bersama, dia hanya akan menyakitimu."_

.

.

Dan tersenyum getir.

"Kau tahu, Sakura, rasanya benar-benar menyiksa."

.

.

_I get a shot right through into a bolt of blue_

_It's no problem of mine but it's a problem I find_

_Living the life that I can't leave behind_

_There's no sense in telling me_

_The wisdom of a fool won't set you free_

_But that's the way that it goes_

_And it's what nobody knows_

_And every day my confusion grows_

.

.

"_Apa yang harus aku lakukan untuk menjadi wanitamu?"_

"_Hanya lihat aku. Hanya aku."_

.

.

Foton-foton dari energi matahari yang mengantarkan sinar-sinar menerobos celah tirai yang tak tertutup sempurna, mengusik tidur sang pemilik ranjang yang masih berkutat dengan selimut tebal yang menutupi dua pertiga tubuhnya yang telanjang dada. Sosok itu menggeram pelan dan mengubah posisi tidurnya, mencari kenyamanannya yang terganggu cahaya mentari pagi yang berusaha membuatnya terjaga.

Ke kiri, lalu ke kanan.

Dia menghela napas agak kasar, akhirnya menyerah dan bangkit duduk di atas ranjangnya yang tidak lagi memberikan kenyamanan. Sepasang _obsidian_ miliknya telah tampak sepenuhnya, mata tajam yang menawarkan pesona tak terbatas yang begitu menghanyutkan itu kini melirik ruang kosong di tempat tidurnya itu.

_Dia tidak pulang_.

Sedikit tersentak, bunyi ponselnya mengambil alih fokus pemuda berambut _raven_ itu.

"_Halo, Sasuke-kun. Baguslah kau sudah bangun."_

Tanpa sadar, seulas senyum tipis muncul di wajah tegas pemuda itu―Uchiha Sasuke. "Hn."

"_Ah, maaf, aku baru mengabarimu sekarang. Aku ada sedikit urusan, jadi tidak pulang. Tapi kau tidak perlu khawatir, aku baik-baik saja. Jangan merindukanku."_

"Percaya diri sekali," desisnya.

Suara tawa terdengar dari speaker ponsel yang menempel di telinga Sasuke._ "Oh iya, jangan lupa sarapan dan makan siang. Mungkin kita baru bertemu pada jam makan malam nanti."_

"Hn. Kau juga."

"_Ya. Sampai jumpa nanti malam, Sasuke-kun. Semoga harimu menyenangkan."_

"Hn. Sakura―"

Klik. Sambungan terputus.

Sasuke menghela napas. Baru saja dia akan mengucapkan 'hati-hati', tapi sayangnya wanita itu terlanjur menutup sambungan teleponnya.

"Cih."

Seharusnya kau katakan saja kalau kau memang masih ingin mendengar suaranya, Sasuke.

Sasuke menendang selimut yang masih menutupi tubuh bagian bawahnya dan bangkit dari ranjangnya yang terlapis seprai hitam kusut, lalu berjalan menuju _rest room_ pribadinya.

.

.

_Everytime I see you falling I get down on my knees and pray_

_I'm waiting for the final moment_

_You say the words that I can't say_

.

.

Haruno Sakura melangkahkan kaki jenjangnya yang beralaskan sepatu _Converse_ bergradasi putih susu dan merah jambu itu di atas lantai marmer rumahnya yang telah cukup lama tak ia kunjungi. Kini wanita muda itu menapaki satu per satu anak tangga yang menghubungkan lantai dasar dan lantai dua, melanjutkan langkahnya menuju satu pintu yang terletak di pojok sebelah kiri.

Satu dua tiga ketukan di pintu.

"_Masuklah."_

Sakura memutar kenop pintu itu dan memberi sedikit dorongan sehingga pintu berbahan dasar kayu jati itu terbuka lebar. Sejenak ia ragu, tapi beberapa detik kemudian ia langkahkan kakinya memasuki ruangan itu.

"Rupanya kau sudah pulang, Sakura."

Di dalam ruangan luas yang didominasi lemari buku yang tertata rapi dan meja yang terletak di pusat ruangan dengan laptop dan beberapa peralatan elektronik penunjang lainnya serta alat-alat tulis, tampak seseorang yang tengah menghadap layar _laptop_ dan duduk di kursi di balik meja itu.

Sosok paruh baya dengan rambut berwarna putih dan kerutan di beberapa bagian wajahnya―pertanda ia telah mulai menua.

Sakura menatap pemilik iris mata yang sama dengan miliknya itu. Sosok yang begitu Sakura hormati, begitu wanita itu sayangi. "Ya, Ayah."

Sosok yang dipanggil 'Ayah' oleh wanita itu mengalihkan fokusnya dari layar laptop dan mulai menatap puteri sematawayangnya dengan hangat. "Lama tidak melihatmu di rumah ini, Nak," ia tersenyum ramah, "aku merindukanmu."

"Aku juga, Ayah." Sakura tidak bergeming dari tempatnya berdiri. Ia masih berdiri tegap di sana, tiga meter dari tempat sang Ayah.

"Kau kemana saja, Nak?"

Sakura menghela napas pelan sebelum menjawab, "Aku―" ia meneguk air liurnya, "―ada banyak urusan yang harus aku selesaikan di luar, Ayah. Maaf tak sempat menghubungimu sehingga membuat Ayah khawatir."

Masih dengan senyum hangat dan penuh wibawa, kepala keluarga Haruno itu menganggukan kepalanya mengerti, "Tapi lain kali kalau kau akan pergi cukup lama, sebaiknya hubungi aku dulu. Aku harus memastikanmu baik-baik saja, Sakura."

Sakura mengangguk, "Sekali lagi aku minta maaf, Ayah. Aku tidak akan membuatmu khawatir lagi."

"Baiklah kalau begitu. Kau pasti lelah, istirahatlah."

"Terima kasih, Ayah."

Sakura hendak berbalik meninggalkan ruangan kerja ayahnya saat lelaki paruh baya itu berkata lagi, "Nanti malam kau bersiaplah. Kita akan makan malam dengan keluarga Sabaku."

Sesaat rahang Sakura mengeras dan telapak tangannya mengepal. Beberapa detik kemudian puteri Haruno itu telah menghilang dari pandangan teduh milik sang Ayah.

.

.

"_Maafkan aku."_

.

.

"_Aku mati-matian agar Sakura berpaling darinya. Tapi dalam sekejap, ia bisa merebut hati Sakura kembali. Dalam sekejap, ia bisa merebut merebut hati Sakura kembali..."_

.

.

**T**o **B**e **C**ontinued

.

.

**Bizzare Love Triangle**

Song by **Frente**

.

.

Author's Note:

Rencananya fic ini adalah _multi-chapter_ dengan kisah yang terbagi dalam beberapa bab cerita. Setiap bab mengambil sentris dari para tokoh utama dalam cerita ini―Gaara, Sasuke, dan Sakura―dan mengisahkan alur berdasarkan sudut pandang masing-masing tokoh.

Pada bab-bab terakhir merupakan kompleksitas dan klimaks dari fanfiksi ini, lalu anti-klimaks dan penutup cerita.

Keterangan untuk alur maupun setting: latar waktu dapat berubah-ubah dan dijelaskan secara implisit. Alur maju-mundur tanpa ada peringatan flashback (sekali lagi, penjelasan secara implisit). Bagian dialog maupun kalimat yang _dicetak miring_ dan berada di center merupakan bagian **penekanan** atau tidak terikat _setting_ waktu bagian cerita sebelumnya. Misalnya, dialog yang dicetak _miring_ merupakan bagian dari flashback.

Semoga penjelasannya mudah dimengerti.

Terakhir, saya meminta kritik dan saran untuk melanjutkan fic ini―dan perbaikan di berbagai bagian untuk _chapter_ selanjutnya yang lebih baik, ataupun _delete_ saja?


	2. II

Jika cinta itu pada akhirnya harus melepaskan, mengapa perlu berkorban?

Mengapa perlu berkorban untuk sesuatu yang hanya akan memberikan kesakitan?

Lantas, untuk apa cinta itu ada?

.

.

Bizzare Love Triangle

© 2013

Standard Disclaimer Applied

.

.

_Harus berapa lama aku menunggumu?_

.

.

Sepasang _jade_ milik Sabaku no Gaara menatap kosong hamparan rumput hijau di hadapannya. Sejak seratus dua puluh menit yang lalu, pemuda itu masih berada pada posisi yang sama. Menyender pada pohon _maple_ musim semi dan bernapas. Tak ada pergerakan berarti selain dadanya yang naik turun seiring paru-parunya yang berkontraksi dan relaksasi serta kelopak matanya yang mengedip sesekali.

Seratus dua puluh menit. Sendiri.

Menunggunya.

Untuk pertama kali dalam waktu yang dilaluinya seorang diri di sana―di tempat itu―ia melirik _iPhone_ yang tergeletak tak jauh dari raganya yang seolah melepas jiwa, lalu jemarinya bergerak menekan satu-satunya tombol di muka layar ponsel itu.

Tidak ada satupun notifikasi.

Tidak ada. Tidak ada dari wanitanya.

Lagi-lagi ia menunggu sesuatu yang tak pasti.

.

.

_Kau tahu, Sakura, terkadang aku merasa lelah._

_Tapi aku tetap menunggu._

_Harus berapa lama lagi?_

.

.

"Sakura."

Sang pemilik nama berjalan mendekat, memaksakan seulas senyum terpatri dari bibir tipisnya yang terpoles _lipgloss_ berwarna alami. Tubuh ramping wanita muda itu terbalut gaun sederhana yang terkesan elegan berwarna hitam yang kontras dengan warna alami helai rambutnya, tapi sanggup menonjolkan kecantikan dan keanggunan sosok itu.

Gaara masih menatap datar sosok itu meski sejujurnya detak jantung pemuda itu mulai menggila.

Di hadapannya. Wanita itu.

Seseorang yang telah ia tunggu dalam menghabiskan waktu.

Sepasang _emerald_ yang sanggup menghancurkan jiwanya.

.

.

"Selamat malam, Gaara."

.

.

Seingatnya, malam sebelum hari ini mereka telah bertatap muka―meski dalam kondisi dan suasana yang tidak seharusnya―tapi Gaara sangat merindukan sosok itu. Wanitanya. Orang yang secara resmi akan menjadi miliknya―milik pemuda itu seutuhnya.

Milik_mu_ seutuhnya, Gaara? Apakah _kau_ yakin?

Ujung bibir pemuda berambut merah itu membentuk seringai tipis.

.

.

"Bukankah pada akhirnya kau tetap akan jadi milikku?"

.

.

Malam itu, perbincangan mengenai hari pertunangan Sabaku no Gaara dan Haruno Sakura mengalir di antara pertemuan kedua keluarga yang berniat meleburkan diri.

.

.

Kali pertama Gaara mengenal gadis _cherry_ itu adalah saat ia duduk di bangku sekolah menengah atas. Gadis yang memperkenalkan diri sebagai Haruno Sakura itu mampu mencuri perhatian sosok dingin yang duduk menyembunyikan diri di kursi paling pojok kelas―suaranya yang terdengar _hangat_ dan senyumnya yang mampu menembus barikade kokoh tanpa emosi milik seorang Sabaku no Gaara hingga mengalihkan sepasang _jade_ yang memandang jendela kelas bosan dan membuatnya terfokus pada sosok gadis manis itu.

Sepasang _emerald_ yang berbinar indah.

Saat itu mungkin Sabaku no Gaara adalah pemuda polos yang jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama.

.

.

_Secret admirer._

Begitu orang-orang memberi julukan bagi manusia yang jatuh cinta diam-diam.

Hal yang tak pernah terlintas sedikitpun dalam benak seorang Gaara―pemuda yang berpikir rasional dan nyaris tak pernah melenceng dari jalur logika. Menjadi seorang _secret admirer_―atau jatuh cinta diam-diam―adalah salah satu hal paling mustahil dalam hidup pemuda itu yang penuh rencana.

Tapi lantas rasionalitas pemuda itu menumpul dan ia dipermainkan instingnya sendiri untuk selalu memperhatikan Sakura―gadis berambut merah muda yang hampir setiap waktu tertangkap retina matanya.

Gadis itu. Gadis yang selalu tampak ceria dengan senyum yang mampu membuat dunia _monokrom_ menjadi lebih berwarna.

Meski mungkin ia tak punya celah untuk berjalan _mendekat_. Berada tepat di samping gadis itu.

Seperti ada sebuah sekat tak tampak yang menahan langkahnya untuk satu demi satu langkah mengeliminasi jarak di antara sepasang anak manusia itu.

.

.

_Kuharap kita bisa bertukar tempat karena kemudian kau akan menyadari bagaimana perasaanku terhadapmu._

.

.

Sakura tak pernah dapat disingkirkan dari otak pemuda berambut merah itu. Gaara terlanjur terpaut hatinya―mungkin pula secara sepihak menyerahkan hatinya―dan benar-benar terikat tanpa berniat lepas.

Kali ini, orang-orang menyebut manusia seperti Gaara sedang dimabuk cinta.

.

.

"_Aku selalu ada di sampingmu. Kenapa kauulurkan tanganmu kepada yang lain?"_

.

.

_Kautahu, tulang rusuk tak pernah tertukar. Maka jika kita ditakdirkan bersama, tak satupun dapat menyangkalnya._

.

.

"_Aku menyukaimu, Gaara."_

"_Menyukaiku?"_

"_Ya. Kau tak seperti yang teman-teman perbincangkan, yeah, mereka bilang kau terlalu pendiam. Awalnya aku berpikir kau orang yang kaku. Tapi ternyata aku salah. Kau menyenangkan."_

"_Kau menyukaiku?"_

"_Seperti yang kukatakan."_

"_Menyukai seperti―"_

"_Teman."_

.

.

Gaara nyaris tertawa―miris―saat sekeping ingatan masa lalu menghampiri lamunannya. Ia menatap wanita di sampingnya, wanita yang sama yang telah mengatakan menyukainya beberapa tahun lalu. Wanita yang sama dengan gadis yang dahulu memberinya pengharapan.

Hey, bahkan sejak awal dia hanya berkata menyukaimu sebagai seorang teman, Gaara. Lantas, siapa yang terbodohi di sini?

"Kau boleh memberhentikan mobilnya di ujung persimpangan jalan itu, Gaara," Sakura menatap lurus, tanpa bayangan Gaara di manik matanya.

"Aku sudah berjanji pada ayahmu untuk mengantarmu pulang."

"Tidak apa. Aku akan menghubungi ayahku nanti."

Gaara mendengus.

"Kau ingin menemuinya, bukan?" Pemuda itu berkata dengan nada rendah, nyaris berbisik.

Tanpa mengalihkan fokusnya dari jalanan, Sakura menjawab, "bukan urusanmu."

Satu injakan. Laju mobil itu berhenti dalam sekejap, menimbulkan sedikit hentakan pada dua penumpang di dalamnya.

"Bukan urusanku, kau bilang?"

Hening sesaat. Sampai akhirnya retak karena tawa pemuda berambut merah itu. Tawa yang melebarkan luka di hati keduanya.

"Bahkan setelah resmi menjadi tunanganku, kau masih menemuinya?"

_Emerald_ milik Sakura tersembunyi sesaat di balik kelopak matanya, menutupi sinarnya yang kian meredup. Kali ini, ia tak sanggup berkata lagi.

Tawa milik Gaara terdengar lagi. Kali ini lebih mirip seperti orang frustasi.

"Apa yang harus kulakukan?"

Telapak tangan pemuda itu mengepal erat, menanti jawaban yang mungkin dilontarkan wanita di sampingnya.

Tapi tidak ada. Sakura tak memerintah apapun pada pemuda itu. Tidak ada permintaan. Tidak ada jawaban untuk pertanyaan penuh pengharapan pemuda Sabaku itu.

"Apa yang harus kulakukan, Sakura?" ia berbisik, nyaris frustasi. "Apa yang harus kulakukan untuk membuatmu benar-benar melihatku?"

Setetes liquid bening mengalir bersamaan dari kedua iris senada sepasang manusia itu, di antara keheningan yang semakin membuat sesak.

.

.

"_Apa kau percaya cinta, Gaara?"_

"_Hn?"_

"_Ya, cinta. Seperti yang orang-orang bicarakan."_

"_Aku tidak tahu."_

"_Kalau aku, hanya satu hal yang kupercayai tentang cinta―"_

"―_cinta itu, meninggalkanku."_

.

.

.

.

"_Aku mencintaimu segini banyak, menunggumu untuk waktu yang begitu banyak―"_

_._

_._

"―_dan sakit yang begitu banyak―"_

_._

_._

"―_tanpa pernah mendapat cintamu, walau hanya sedikit saja."_

.

.

"_Jadilah kekasihku, Sakura."_

"_Tapi aku―"_

"_Setidaknya, beri aku kesempatan. Beri aku waktu untuk membuatmu―"_

_._

_._

"―_sedikit saja menyukaiku."_

_._

_._

_Every time I think of you_

_I get the shot right through into a bolt of blue_

_It's no problem of mine, but it's a problem I find_

_Living the life that I can't leave behind_

.

.

**T**o **B**e **C**ontinued

.

.

**Bizzare Love Triangle**

Song by **Frente**

.

.

Author's note:

Sedikit bahasan untuk cerita, seperti yang telah saya jelaskan pada chapter sebelumnya, Bizzare Love Triangle ini terdiri dari beberapa bab dimana setiap bab akan mengambil sudut pandang dari satu diantara tiga tokoh utama dalam fanfiksi ini. Untuk bab 2 ini, Gaara lah yang menjadi tokoh sentris. Untuk bab selanjutnya, giliran Sasuke. Jadi, untuk yang menantikan SasuSaku, harap bersabar menunggu chapter selanjutnya. Dan, sedikit mengingatkan, alur kisah ini maju-mundur, sehingga mungkin terasa sedikit membingungkan. Semoga gaya penulisan saya cukup bisa menjelaskan alur dengan baik.

Akhirnya, saya memutuskan untuk melanjutkan fic ini ditengah keputusasaan serangan writer's block yang terasa begitu lama. Rasanya, sulit sekali memulai menulis kembali. Semuanya jadi terasa hambar, seperti tidak mendapat _feel_ dari apa yang saya ceritakan sendiri. Saya minta maaf, chapter ini mengecewakan. Tidak cukup pula untuk menjelaskan dan memberikan gambaran tentang cerita yang ingin saya sampaikan. Saya bahkan merasa ini berantakan dan abstrak...

Tapi, saya memberanikan diri. Bukan bentuk pembelaan dari saya, saya hanya ingin melawan rasa tidak-bisa-mencari-ide dan tidak-bisa-merangkai-kata. Bagi saya, yang terpenting saya bisa menulis lagi. Bagus atau tidaknya, itu urusan nanti.

Untuk itu, saya mohon bantuan dari kalian―yang telah sudi membaca serta berniat menyampaikan sepatah dua patah kata―untuk memberikan masukan dan perbaikan untuk saya, baik dari segi teknis maupun keseluruhan cerita.

Terima kasih telah membaca. Saya sangat menanti kritik membangun dari kalian.


End file.
